Let Her Go
by Chrissycrack
Summary: Don't leave.' 'She whispered voice quiet, and soft as she pulled on her arm. He turned around staring at her. He stared her down trying to decide if she was telling the truth shout actually caring for him. When he knew his answer he wrapped his muscular arms around her pulling her close to him.


[Let Her Go]

[Floyd Lawton/ Deadshot x OC]

[Marvel x DC ]

[Author's note I only rightfully own my oc, and her story line. I own nothing else. I wanted to do this for a while so here it goes. Please review, and leave comments it is very much appreciated. ]

She was his everything. She held his heart. She was his flashlight in the dark.

Years ago Katerina Howlett sister of Logan Howlett, and Victor Creed meets Floyd Lawton at a very exclusive ball. Floyd was sent there to kill a very rich man. He succeeded of course, but while doing so he couldn't help but notice the dark haired beauty.

Katerina notices this, and smiles at him. That's where their relationship began.

One night something happens. Katerina blacks out, and to Floyd's knowledge never wakes up again.

Leading Floyd to think that his beloved mysterious dark haired woman was dead.

However, she wasn't.

."I still remember that beautiful smile on her face. She was so beautiful. And above all she was the most mysterious girl I've ever met.

When I was looking at her all I saw was an angel

At times she was strange  
And dangerous  
But mostly she was

Sweet  
Scared  
And harmless

Love is a very strange thing

..."

Floyd Lawton about Katerina

"He was strong, brave, smart, and everything I ever hoped for in a man as a child.

He was mine. All mind.

I was the monster, and he was prince in shinning armor.

He made me feel safe like I truly belonged in this world.

I told him I was a different type of monster. He didn't care.

I was a mutant. A freak of nature. I was a a·bom·i·na·tion, and I still am.

I wanted to tell him about my mutant gene. I truly did. I was blinded by the love he had for me.

He was my other half. ..."

Katerina about Floyd Lawton

Years Ago  
.

The dark haired woman stood by herself watching as people drank, chatted, and danced.  
Humming to herself she brought a strawberry to her lips.

She felt uncomfortable no doubt. Being around people she didn't know put her on edge. Her light brown eyes scanning around the room. It was a habit for her to always know her surroundings.

Putting another strawberry in her mouth the dark haired beauty began to walk around aimlessly.

A slow song began to play. People partner up, and danced to the sound of the music. She frowned looking around.

She heard a cough behind her, and she turned around. There dressed in a black suit just as other men wore stood a unfamiliar yet handsome man. Just like her his hair was a dark brown, and neatly combed. The thing that interested her the most was the eyepatch that was covering up one of eyes.

"May I have this dance?"His husky voice questioned her politely. He 'smiled' at her.

The dark haired woman frowned. His smile didn't reach his eyes at all. It was fake. After giving him a good look up, and down she placed her hand in his.

"Katerina."She introduced herself smiling sweetly at the stranger as they began dancing.

"J-"

Katerina cut him off looking down as she spoke. "Don't lie it's not very nice."She said.

The man looked down at her with a curious yet impressed glance. He leaned down towards her ear. "Floyd."He said quietly.

The woman stayed quiet, but kept her distance a bit as they danced. She held her head down the whole avoiding eye contact. ''Oh you're shy now?'' He questioned her with a goofy smile.

She shook her head brown curls bouncing brown eyes glued to the floor. ''No I just feel like you're a dangerous man. A very dangerous man.'' The woman stated a slight smirk forming on her pump pink lips.

Floyd glanced at the dark haired beauty with a knowing gaze. He chuckled twirling her around his large hand staying at her waist line. Bringing her back up towards him he asked, ''And what makes you so sure about that?''

And for probably the first time that night she met his eyes with her own. ''Perhaps the fact that you smell like gun powder?'' She said, but it sounded like a question.

Floyd stepped away from her subconsciously with a questioning glare in his eyes. How did this woman know so much? Did she work for someone? Was she spying on him? What was her plan by doing this?

''Oh I'd be damned! You spying on innocent old me huh?'' He asked. He didn't sound angry, but curious simply.

The woman looked offended her eyes narrowing as she raised one eyebrow. ''Why would I spy on you? Not to offend bub, but you have shown no use to me. You're just a hitman I assume.'' She muttered.

Floyd raised his eyebrow, and asked in mock hurt. ''Just a hitman?''

She nodded slowly. That much she had been told by her people. The man standing in front of her was just a hitman. A very talented hitman with almost a perfect aim. She was told that he never missed.

''Damn just hurt my feelings. It doesn't matter. ''He said jokingly. Once again mocking hurt.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings once again eyeing the dancing crowd. She pitied, and yet held strong envy of them. She wanted to be able to live, be happy, and carefree. Sadly things like that don't happen in her life. People died each, and every day. There was no happiness. No wives, grooms, or well behaved children. There was only guns, knives, beautiful lies, and blood. A sigh escaped her lips as her eyes began sad.

''What's your name?"Floyd questioned noticing her facial changes.

''Katerina. '' She said all in one breath. Her brown eyes wide now sad.

Floyd nodded taking a single step forward. ''Hey.'' He said waving his hands in her hand two twice.

Katerina's eyes shot up giving him a seemingly innocent look. ''You okay?"He questioned. It was a odd gesture of him. Usually he wouldn't even care, but he did. This girl...woman has proved herself to be different in just a matter of minutes. What other woman stood up to him? Call him out on his bullshit? Not even his ex wife could of done that.

''I'm fine.' 'Was all she said, but her eyes said different.

After that she tried to walk away when Floyd not so roughly grabbed her arm stopping. ''Hey, ''He repeated, ''You okay?'' Katerina frowned slightly narrowing her eyes. ''Honestly? I don't know bub, I am confused.' 'She said sadly with some much running through her mind. Suddenly, Floyd's eyes traveled up meeting his next target's eye. Oh Mr. Cali Frenchman. A man who sat on millions, but didn't respect it in Floyd's opinion.

Katerina eyes went to what Floyd was looking at.' 'You have to go'' She breathed out in a understanding yet disappointed tone. He nodded his eyes meeting hers for a second. ''Until next time right?"

The woman frowned shaking her head. ''There is no next time, bub.''

Floyd grinned, ''Yes there is.''

Sighing Katerina closed her eyes, and then once she opened them the man Floyd had vanished. She stood there silently for who knows how long? The brown haired woman stood still as one single gunshot was heard. She knew it had been Floyd, and she also knew that he had hit his target ...dead.

Katerina let out a sigh stepping into her new home. It wasn't exactly what she was use to, however things happen. Big, but yet homey. The house wasn't forever it was temporay so it really shouldn't matter. The dark haired woman began to undress herself as she stepped into her own room. She had a mission to complete. No one not even a man with jokes, and a almost accurate aim.

Sure, the guy could be fun, but Katerina wasn't that type of girl. Her mission was first at the moment. The woman didn't have time to let some guy's hopes up even a killer. She knew that once her mission was complete it would be time to relocate. Heartbreak would only make things worse.

''I won't let you down ,bub.' 'Katerina said quietly, ''Not this time.''


End file.
